The final page
by Hamsterlover6
Summary: Alternative Universe in which Voldermort wins. This is my round eight submission for the Quidich fanfiction league. I play seeker for the Capherphilly Caterpults


The battle of Hogwarts had been a hopeless sacrifice of friendship and family. Hogwarts was now a smouldering crater where Harry lay along with Remus, Tonks and Fred. Hermione and Ron fled the scene of destruction along with the few remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's army. After many thwarted attempts to create headquarters the group settled in a crumbling victorian house on the Yorkshire moors. Standing lonely without any neighboring dwellings, it was unknown to the outside world. The building was quickly masked with charms and jinxes by a stunned Hermione. The Order mournfully erected a memorial with four sides. each side was dedicated to the people who had been lost in the battle. Harry's glasses and broken wand were placed on his side by his tearful friends, While Mrs Weasley helped Teddy place flowers and cards on his parents sides.

When the air of morning had lifted from the hearts of the survivors and been replaced with a empty hole. The Order gathered in the kitchen to debate their future. "What can we do?" George asked " we can't just hide and let people suffer". "there is nothing we can do." Mrs Weasley argued, "I've seen it again and again. We are destined to lose." "Your mother's right." Mr Weasley added "with Harry dead how can we destroy Voldemort." "What about Fred." Hermione argued "what about your son, what about Harry, do you want that to happen to the others." "If we lie low in hiding maybe they will forget about us." Ginny failed. George pointed at Teddy who had crept round the door "what about him, do you not think he would want to know his parents had died for a cause." "We need Harry" Luna stated, reopening the holes in the Orders hearts. A gloomy silence settled over the group.

Time flew by and no one dared mention the idea of a rebellion. Every day brought more reports of murders and disappearances at the hands of the ministry of magic. Owls had to be locked away in case they gave away the whereabouts of the group. The group sustained themselves from the nearby village masked with polyjuice potion. The disguises were brewed by Hermione with hairs caught by Ginny with Harry's invisibility cloak which had been grabbed by Luna as they fled Hogwarts.

Months later ominous figures appeared near the house. Within a matter of hours the house was surrounded and the Order were trapped inside. Again the Order flocked to the kitchen. It was agreed that Teddy should be evacuated from the scene along with a protesting Ginny. After they had been safely deposited at Andromedas. The remaining residents began searching desperately for a solution. George suggested reinforcements, the idea was quashed by Bill who questioned how they would contact what remained of allies. Hermione suggested a series of clever traps and Neville suggested fleeing to safety. After a tense debate many members apparated to unspoken unknown locations. However some had decided that this was their was a chance of crippling Voldemort and stayed. " We can't keep running" Ron said who had stayed despite his family's protests and pleadings. "Harry faced death every day" Hermione agreed. "If we run we are just grabbing extra time" Neville announced.

As the members of the order who had stayed debated the what they could do, the ominous characters multiplied and closed in on the group slowly eating away at the charms. Soon the final charm was broken and the ring of shadows stormed forward to engulf the lonely building.

Suddenly Bellatrix blasted the door of its hinges letting the door clatter to the floor into splinters. The Order ran into the hall with wands pointed. There was a flash of light and the door opposite Bellatrix hit the floor to reveal a snarling Fenrir Greyback. The Death Eaters advanced backed by masked dark figures. The remaining Order advanced their wands frantically shouting curses. The death eaters calmly turned their wands on the group and wordlessly felled the band in a firework of green light. With a slight smile Bellatrix led the ranks of death eaters away.

When she was a few feet away from the house Bellatrix turned back towards the house. Cautiously she withdrew her wand and pointed it at the mass grave watching as flames began to lick the building, gradually disintegrating the house. Triumphantly Bellatrix walked away from the empty coal black shell. The empty black shell which was the resting place of Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and many others. All people whose adventures had come to an end, who had had their final pages written.


End file.
